Feudal Fairy Tale: A New Chapter Begins
by SakuraChanWinterLady
Summary: it has mix of different animes, Saliormoon/Inuyasha/Final Fantasy. It's a story I started ages ago and I wanted to post it now. It's a rather intresting start and chapter 1 is in progress. Please read and review.
1. Prolog

FEUDAL ERA

SILENT NIGHT... HOLY NIGHT... ALL IS CALM ... ALL IS RIGHT...

_'the moon was full and the winds were gentle...' _she whispered as long silver hair gently floated upon the air, it shone against the moonlight, _'... but there were two men...'_A shadow of an man with three different swords on his belt. _'... One rule the __Westeren__ lands...' _The man's eyes were blood red as he stared with anger. _'... And the other ruled the __East__tern lands...' _Another shadow of a man with only one sword at hand. His eyes shone icy blue with rage. _'... They disagreed about many things and above all hated each other with a passion that if one would cross the boarder they would be killed without a second thought, and without mercy...' _The red eyed man draws his sword. _'But here these two men, they stand at the boarder of not only at each other lands, but of life and death... A decision had to be made...' _They griped their weapon_. 'And so a reaction will occur...' _All turned dark...

_SLEEP IN HEAVENLY PEACE... SLEEP IN HEAVENLY PEACE...'_

**FEUD****AL**** FAIRYTALE**

TOKYO JAPAN 2129

A single drip of water woke him up. He sits up rubbing his head as he looks over a his black haired love. He smiles and runs his hand threw his spiky, orange hair. "Cloud?' He turns to the voice. It was a little girl with light brown hair and chocolate eyes. "She hasn't woke up." Cloud gets out of bed with a stretch.

"Is that so?" He moves to the girl. "How about you take me to her Marla?" She smiles, held his hand and took him to the other room.

"You think you can help her, Cloud?" Marla whispered. "I mean, she looks really sick."

"I'll do my best Marla. Maybe she need some water from the life stream?" He looks down at her. "What do you think" She looks up at him.

"Hm... I hope it's that easy."She shrugged.

'Yeah... I hope so too, Marla.' They entered a small chamber, lite with candles. Another man stood there over a sleeping girl. She had dark auburn hair that almost shone purple in curtain light and pale skin. "Vince, any change in her?" The pale man turned to Cloud and shook his head. Cloud sighed deeply.

"Tell me Cloud," he whispered. "Tell me how you found her..."

"It was yesterday night..."

YESTERDAY 11:57pm.

Cloud was sitting on the roof of a church with his black haired love. She was lying up against his chest and sighed, "Cloud, that was a beautiful sunset..." She looks up and smiles sweetly. "and these stars and the full moon. They shine like I never seen before" She looks at him. "When did you discover this part of the church?" Cloud looked at her and smiled.

"The first day. I come up here to think and I found it calming... Do you like it?"

She smiled deeper. "I love it Cloud." He rapped his arms around her. 'She's so soft'. "What time is it?"

Cloud pulled up his left sleeve with his teeth. "Ha... twenty seconds 'till midnight." She kissed his cheek. "what to count down?" She smiles again. 'I love her smile.' She grabbed his wrist and looks at the watch.

"Ten."

"Nine."

"Eight."

"Seven."

"Six."

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"On--" Blinding White light filled the night sky than darkened again. "Teefa!"

"Cloud, what was that?"She whispered. A single beam light shone behind them as a girl descended from the moon. Cloud and Teefa stood up and walk into the beam. Cloud put out his arms and caught the girl. She wore light lining and no shoes. Her hair was auburn and her skin was fair. A crescent moon marked her brow. "Cloud," Teefa whispered. "she's pretty." She brushes the girl's bangs. Then the beam of light ascends into the moon. "Cloud,let's bring her home with us." They looked at the girl again and the mark faded away.

"Hm... " Vince responds. "The girl from the moon..." Teefa walks in. Everyone turns their attention to her. She moves to the sleeping girl,next to the Cloud and touches her forehead like she did the night before.

"How is she?" Teefa asked in a whispered. "did she wake?"

"No," Vince answered. "she sleep as if she is dead." Teefa looks at him with worry in her eyes. He sighs. "She has a pulse."

"A-Are you sure?"

"I am a vampire... I can sense a pulse a mile away." Teefa exhaled in relief.

TOKYO, JAPAN

present time

3:00 pm.

A girl with short black hair in a school uniform. Green was the color of the school. She grinned widely and whispers, "One... Two... THREE!" Runs and jumps on a boys back. The boy wobbled a little to gain balance from the surprise attack. "Got you Hojo-Kun!"

He laughs, "You surprised me Yuki-Chan!" Puts her back down. Then he noticed a girl in the same uniform, with long black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He smiles and waves, "Hey Kagome-Chan. You want to come with Yuki and I to get some snow cones?"

"Huh? Oh no thank you," Kagome answered waving her hand. "You know me I've got to catch up all those days I was absent." She put on a fake smile.

Yuki and Hojo looked at each other and shrugged. "Alright Kagome-chan. We'll see you tomorrow at school than." Hojo grabbed Yuki's hand and she blushed, as most girls do around boys and vise-verse. "It's my treat Yuki-Chan." He smile at her. They held hands as they walked down the street and Kagome watched. As soon as they were out of sight she turned around to head home.

"I can't believe Yuki is dating Hojo..." Kagome started to talk to myself. "Well, I guess cause I wasn't there during the summer break. I'm even lucky that I didn't flunk junior high!" She sighs in frustration. "We've got to finish the mission."

"What mission?" Kagome jumped and turned around and saw a girl with short red hair.

"Ichigo-Chan!" She exclaimed. "Quit being so sneaky!" Ichigo started laughing as Kagome turned red in the face.

"Sorry Kagome-Chan. I didn't know how jumpy you are." She explained with sparkling green eyes. "May I walk with you?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. As they walked she noticed Icigo holding a case. "I didn't know you played the violin?"

"Hm...? Oh, yeah, I played since I was five years-old." Kagome gasped.

"Five years old?!" Ichigo nodded. "I could barely play the recorder in Junior High!"

"Yeah, I'm good at that to," Ichigo admitted. "Kagome- Chan, I want to know if you are okay?"

"Huh? Of course I am 'Okay'. I'm here right?" Kagome answered.

"Your medical conditions is not what I talking about, though it does worry me," Ichigo continued. "I'm talking about Hojo-kun... Are you okay that your best friend is dating your crush?"

Kagome put the smile on again. "I'll have to be okay... right? I mean, I can't stop relationship from happening..." They stopped in front of the Higarashi temple. Tears started to well up. "... Because it's not me." Kagome to break down into tears.

"Kagome-chan," Ichigo mothered her with hugs and stroking her hair. "It's okay."

"And now she wont talk to me because it's 'weird'" Kagome sniffled on her friend shoulder.

"What!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Yuki-chan said that?!" Kagome nodded. "Oh that girl is looking for a beating!!"

Kagome smiled and giggled as Ichigo wiped a tear from Kagome's face. "I wish I had a sister to talk to any time like this."

"You can alway talk to me," Ichigo offered.

"Thanks, but..."

"It's not the same," Ichigo finished Kagome's sentence. "I understand." Ichigo looks around, than at her watch. "Whoa. It's almost Four- thirty. I've got to get going. Are you going to be alright?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I'll fine." Ichigo nodded turned around.

"I wont tell Yuki if you don't want me to. I can keep it between us." Ichigo turns her head to look at Kagome and smile. "Okay?" Kagome nodded. Ichigo nodded in understandings, turned and started walking.

"Uh... Ichigo-chan?!" Kagome called.

She turned around. "Yeah?"

"Thanks," Kagome responded with a smile. Ichigo smiled again, turned around and started her walk again.

"Any time kiddo!" Ichigo shouted back, waving her hand in the air.

TOKYO JAPAN 2129

"Look out!" Cloud exclaims snatching the girl with auburn. Dirt and rubble moved up into the air. An unholy cry came from the shaddows. "Damn!" A whip like tail swung at them, but Cloud pulled her and himself out of harms way.

"What the hell is that ?!" Teefa demanded. Her response was less than civil as the tail swung at her. Teefa jumped it like a child's jump rope. "Damn it!" Lands softly next to Cloud. Teefa graped the girl's arm and smiled at Cloud. He nodded in response. He unsheathed his sword. "Come on." Brings the girl gently, but quickly, to the candle lite chamber. "Vince!" The vampire looks up from the wooden table. "Is it?" Vince nodded.

"I've fixed it." He held up a small, silver watch with golden hand. "I also set a time to a date where it is safer." The girl gasped.

"My watch is a time machine?" She whispered her question. Vince nodded. "Good lets get Cloud!"

"I am already here." His arm was bleeding. Teefa and the girl rush to his side.

"Cloud!" They cried in union. He raised a hand and they stopped in their tracks.

"It's minor." he smiled.

"There is not much time," Vince clasped a hand on the girl's left shoulder. Hands her the watch. She grasped it gently and nodded. "The full moon is will shine through the hole our unwanted company made." The girl had the watch on. "How long 'till midnight?" She peered at the watch.

"Twenty seconds," She replied. Cloud held Teefa's hand. She gasped quietly, then smiled.

"Ten," Teefa whispered.

"Nine," Cloud whispered back.

"Eight."

"Seven."

"Six."

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two," Teefa lightly squeezed Cloud's hand as a tear fell from her eyes.

"One!" Cloud exclaimed as the light beam poured into the room. The girl gasped and moved closer to the light as the others. She looked back at them and they nodded. She smiled as she entered the light. She held out her palms, but they didn't move. They stayed there smiling. The girl's smile faded.

"No,"She started. "NO! You're coming with me! We'll be safe together."

"I can only hold one person," Teefa explained as the unholy cry echoed through the chambers. "We'll miss you." More tear fell from her face. "I don't what the same fate for you like Marla's."

The girl shook her head. "No!" She attempted to get out of the beam, but her feet had left the ground. "NO!"

"Stay safe," Vince said.

"Love you, Sweetie," Teefa cried.

"Good bye," Cloud whipered. From the girl's blue eyes sprung tears.

"NO!" She screamed as the shadow entered the room. Teefa, Cloud and Vince turned and readied the weapons. The light beam went into the moon and the girl entered unconsciousness.

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all other characters involved are created by Rumiko Takahashi. Except: The final fantasy characters belong to Hironobu Sakaguchi. And: Ichigo, and mystery girl are mine all mine Muahahahahaha!


	2. Chapter 1:Same Old Group, New Discovery

CHAPTER 1: SAME OLD GROUP, NEW DISCOVERIES

TOKYO JAPAN

present time

Kagome stretched and yawned as she rolled out of bed in her long sleeved, pink night-shift. She drew back the curtains to let the warm light pour into her room. "What a beautiful morning," Kagome sighed.

Her mother flipped an egg over easy. "There , almost done." A ten year-old boy came downstairs in blue pajamas and sat at the kitchen table. The mother smiles. "Good morning Sota."

"Morning Mom," he yawned. "Eggs for breakfast?" He smiled. Suddenly another yawn was heard. "Morning Nee Chan." Sota than started playing with his fork.

"Morning Mom, Sota," Kagome said brightly as she sat at the table with Sota. "Mom, I'll be going to the Feudal Era after breakfast. Do you want me to collect any herbs?"

"Maybe some artifacts for me, Kagome," asked an old man's voice. He was short, very much aged with gray hair. He sported a old kimono for he was the temple priest. Kagome sighed.

"You are very tipical jii-chan," she announced.

Kagome bounced the toe of her left shoe, implying she's ready for anything. She had changed her night-shift into her green school uniform she usually wears. Than sprints to the shrine door and noticed it was already opened. "Probably Inuyasha," She shrugged as she entered the room. The room was filled with old artifacts and smelled musty. In the center of the room was the bones eaters well. Now it was said that if you put a youkai or hanyou remains into this well they can never return. "Well, here goes nothing." And jumped into the well.

Blue orbs and a light surrounded her as she entered the well. She lands on soil. "Touch down." Kagome climbed a rope ladder to the top and ended up outside.

"Hello, Kagome." She turned and smiled to see a young man in monk robe stood before her. "I thought you were going here yesterday?"

Kagome shrugged as a another woman with brown hair in her kimono came into the conversation. "Miroku, leave Kagome alone. It is her business if she stays longer with her family." She crossed her arms. The monk smiled.

"I was just wonder if everything was alright Sango," he moved beside her. "Nothing to worry about." Miroku gave Sango a small grasp of her bottom. She gasped as he continued. "Sango, no need to--" He was cut off with Sango marching off and her hand print on his right half of his face. "Ow."

Kagome came up beside Miroku. "Your fault." And walks off towards Sango.

Miroku sighs. "Women."

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku walk into the village near by. "Everyone looks a little edgy." Kagome stated. They entered one home were an old round miko with an eye patch sat.

"Ah. Young girl," She said as she sat on the floor. "Have a seat." Kagome did as well as the others. "You said yea would be gone for a month."

"Hai, Kaede Sama. I am sorry I was la--"

"But yea came back early," Kaede continued. "Why?" Kagome gave a look of confusion. She looked at Sango and than Miroku, than back at Kaede.

"I--I didn't come back early," Kagome started. "In fact I came back late."

"Keh. Got that straight." Kagome looked behind her and a boy walked in with honey yellow eyes and long silver hair. He wore a red kimono. a white bandanna and a rusty old sword on his left side. "Where the hell were you, bitch?!"

Kagome stood up. "Osuwari!" The boy's neckless glowed white and was pulled to the ground. "Call me bitch will you?" She grumbled. "Huh?" She noticed the bandanna. "What's with the head gear Inuyasha?"

"Baba Kaede asked me to do all these favors for her," he compliand with arms crossed. Kaede shrugged.

"I had to prevent you from fetching Kagome," Kaede responded. "So, I had him clean. He's very handy." Inuyasha removed the head bandanna to reveal his dog ears. He shook his head.

"Keh.. Yeah whatever," Inuyasha remarked as he tossed the head banded on the floor.

"But young girl I heard of your return not to long ago," Kaede continued as she poked the firewood. "I herd that a young strange miko was seen in the Eastern lands. I figured it was you."

"Keade Sama don't you think it might be... Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

She stood up and moved to the window. "I thought that as well Kagome," Keade continued. " Until I heard she was traveling with a Hanyou. I knew for a fact that Inuyasha was with me. So I concluded that that mystery maiden was an impostor. I need to be sure so I need you to travel to the East to find this miko and the Hanyou."

"Hell no!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "I'm not traveling all the way to the damned Eastern side to find some people that does not have to deal with the Shirkon no tama!" Kagome stood up.

"Come on Inuyasha," she pleaded. "We might find some fragments on the way. And who knows we might find a new allie."

"Or a new enemy." Inuyasha argued as he turned on his side. "Kagome, it's a risk to go."

"Oh that's right."

"What Miroku?" Sango asked. Miroku stood up and walked to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha is a dog Hanyou."

"Miroku?" Sango stood crossing her arms. "What are you getting at?"

"The Eastern lands is Cat Youki land."Miroku concluded. "Remember the panther tribe that attacked us a while ago?"

"How can I forget?!" Kagome sighed as she sat on the floor once again. "I remember that they were trying to sacrifice us and the town people to their old leader so he can return to them."

"But to their disappointment," Sango continued. "When their master had a little bit of power they figured out his true intentions of destruction. I kind of feel sorry for them still." Kagome nodded in agreement. "But I think that we should go non the less." Kagome and Miroku both nod in agreement.

"Keh," Inuyasha spat as he stood up as well. "You all can go. With out me!"

"Inuyasha." Kagome started. "Please." Her eyes glazed. Inuyasha blushed.

"W-Why are you starring at me like that?" Inuyasha questioned in s panicky tone. "Kagome... I--I..."


End file.
